


Let Me Help You Relax

by distraughtlover



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Clint Barton, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Top Bruce Banner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distraughtlover/pseuds/distraughtlover
Summary: After Clint finds Bruce working late in the lab, he decides to help the scientist decompress.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Clint Barton
Kudos: 34





	Let Me Help You Relax

Bruce suddenly realized with surprise that he had been inside the lab for several hours now. 

He wiped his hand down his mouth, feeling a little exhausted from working so long without stopping. 

Then he looked up when he heard a noise from the entrance. Standing by the doorway was Clint, looking at him amusedly. 

“Please don’t tell me you’ve been in here all day,” Clint said as he walked closer. 

“Not exactly,” Bruce replied, “just a bit longer than I expected.”

“I can see it in your face.”

While standing by a long metal table covered with multiple gadgets, Bruce couldn’t help but admire how handsome Clint looked right now. 

Clint’s dirty-blonde hair was styled perfectly, his muscular body looked fantastic in the clothes he wore, and he seemed calm and easy-going. 

Then Bruce realized that he was staring blatantly at the other man. 

“Something on your mind?” Clint asked teasingly. 

“Um, no, not really,” Bruce said, his deep voice coming out awkwardly. “Just tired, I guess.”

Clint was now only a couple feet away from Bruce. Out of nervous habit, Bruce pushed up his glasses and cleared his throat. 

“What you need to do is relax,” Clint said, bringing his hands up and rubbing tenderly at Bruce’s clothed broad chest. 

Gulping hard, Bruce looked at the other man who held a strong amount of desire in his eyes. 

“Any idea how?” Bruce ventured, his voice coming out lowly. 

With a glint in his eyes, Clint swiftly removed his t-shirt and dropped it to the ground. He began to walk backwards, beckoning Bruce with his finger to follow him. 

Bruce followed willingly, his eyes glued to Clint’s bare upper-half. Once reaching the rear corner of the lab, Clint stopped completely. 

Then Clint turned around and placed his hands flat against the nearby wall, pushing his body out slightly. 

“I’ll let you remove the rest.”

Standing behind him, Bruce reached around and clumsily unbuckled Clint’s belt before undoing his zipper as well. 

Then Bruce dropped to his knees and carefully pulled Clint’s pants off until the archer stood bare. 

Bruce stared in wonder at the sight of Clint’s smooth round ass, his mouth almost watering. 

Reaching up, Bruce gripped Clint’s fleshy cheeks, his hands instantly warm. He massaged the archer for a bit, reveling in the perfect ass he held. 

Then Bruce spread apart Clint’s cheeks and moved forward. Sticking his tongue out, Bruce licked slowly against Clint’s puckered hole, shuddering at the delectable taste. 

“Oh god, Bruce, that’s it,” Clint expressed. 

Feeling uninhibited now, Bruce went to town eating out Clint’s ass. He ran his tongue rapidly across every inch, made continuous circles without stopping. Then, after pressing a few quick kisses against Clint’s ass cheeks, Bruce dove back in and devoured his hole. 

Clint continued to groan wildly at the sensation of Bruce’s tongue getting him wet. He loved being at the mercy of the cute scientist, wanted him to never stop. 

“Bruce, I need you right now,” Clint said with a desperate moan. 

A sense of determination entered Bruce. He was going to make sure Clint felt every ounce of pleasure possible. 

After slicking up his right index finger with spit, Bruce carefully pushed into Clint’s hole, groaning as his finger became compressed. He worked it in and out before gently adding a second and third finger. 

“I think it’s time you got inside me,” Clint said. 

Standing up, Bruce slipped off his shoes and then pulled off his shirt. Then he undid his pants hastily and kicked them off until he stood nude behind Clint’s body. 

“Are you ready?” Bruce asked, wanting to make sure Clint was all set. 

“Definitely. Just don’t hulk out on me, big guy,” Clint murmured deeply. 

After grabbing a spare condom from Clint’s wallet, Bruce rolled it down his stiff cock and slathered it up with spit. 

Then he slid slowly into Clint’s opening, pushing his cock further and further until he was inside completely. 

“Fuck yeah, that’s a good cock,” Clint praised. 

Holding onto Clint’s sides, Bruce could not believe how hot and tight Clint’s ass was. He moved back slowly, then slid in again with one effortless thrust. 

After moving slowly for a while so Clint could adjust, Bruce then went at a determined pace, Clint’s mega-heated hole driving him insane with desire. 

A loud sound of skin slapping together rang through the lab as Bruce fucked Clint, a noise that sounded wonderful to both men. 

Then Bruce, while thrusting back and forth, dropped his head down and watched excitedly as his cock glided in and out of Clint’s big bubble ass. 

Both Bruce and Clint were in such a state of immense pleasure that neither heard the lab door open, nor the footsteps that rounded the corner to where they stood. 

“Holy shit!”

Clint and Bruce snapped their heads up at the sudden noise, jolted momentarily out of their haze. 

Tony stood with his mouth agape only a few feet away, unable to stop looking at the very naked scene in front of him. 

Bruce’s face instantly colored, the scientist feeling enormously embarrassed. Clint, meanwhile, rolled his eyes at the intrusion. 

“Tony, we’re a bit busy here,” Clint said with a sigh. 

Bruce remained silent and still embarrassed as Tony sputtered. 

“Come on, guys, seriously? In my lab?” Tony asked, honestly feeling more tolerant than actually annoyed. 

Then Tony jerked his head away to the side because really, he did not need to see Clint’s cock in any situation. Ever. 

“Just please clean up when you guys are done,” Tony said as he walked away. “And if I find one drop of jizz anywhere, there will be hell to pay!”

Then Tony closed the door and they were left alone again. 

“You should really start fucking me again,” Clint said over his bare shoulder. 

Complying, Bruce pierced his cock in and out of Clint, already forgetting the little mishap. Both of them were close now, ready to let go. 

Clint reached down and tugged on his cock, never stopping until he came with a heavy and beautiful moan, his cum hitting the wall. 

The clench around his cock was too much for Bruce. 

After pulling out, Bruce yanked the condom off. While pumping himself, he pointed his cock forward at Clint’s ass, feeling his release surging upward. 

With a loud groan, Bruce came powerfully. He saw white for several seconds as his cum shot out and sprayed Clint’s ass like a firehose. 

Then Bruce dropped his hand, his slowly wilting cock brushing against Clint’s backside. 

“Fuck, that’s a lot of cum,” Clint remarked, feeling it dribble down. 

“I guess it was,” Bruce said, slightly bashful. 

“Think you could find me a towel so I can clean up?” Clint asked, smirking. 

Eagerly nodding his head, Bruce hurried naked throughout the lab, searching almost wildly. After opening up a cabinet along the back wall, he found a spare rag and brought it to Clint. 

Wiping himself down, Clint threw the towel away in the trash and then cleaned up the wall as well. 

Then both men changed back into their clothes and faced each other. They breathed calmly now, their minds and bodies fully satisfied. 

“I think the best thing for you to do now is to take a nap,” Clint said. 

“Maybe you could join me?” Bruce asked, a little embarrassed at how shy he sounded in the moment. 

“You don’t need to ask twice.”

Then Bruce followed Clint out of the lab, ready for a good long rest.


End file.
